Cuando las cosas cambian
by Naguita
Summary: ONESHOT - Yo estaba protegida y querida, por alguien a quien yo le confiaba mi vida sin dudar y ya no está. Bueno si está, pero ya no vela por mí, sino por ella.


**¡Hello! Espero que lo disfruten :3**

 **Cuando las cosas cambian.**

Llega ese momento en la vida donde todo cambia, cuando comienzas a mirar a las personas de modo diferente, y ahí recuerdas que antes eras feliz y no lo sabías... Yo estaba protegida y querida, por alguien a quien yo le confiaba mi vida sin dudar y ya no está. Bueno si está, pero ya no vela por mí, sino por ella.  
Era 23 de febrero cuando se fue, agarro sus cosas sin importarle nada, me dejó ahí, tirada en medio de la sala en la que solíamos compartir aventuras y desamores. Ni siquiera me dijo el motivo por el cual se iba, simplemente lo hizo. Tomó al gato que adorábamos consentir mientras hablábamos y se fue. Y sabes cuál fue la mejor manera para despedirse... una tonta nota...  
Él era mi amor imposible, bueno realmente nunca le dije lo que sentía, porque sabía que habían alguien ocupando ese lugar al que yo añoraba llegar. Primero creí que fue mi culpa, ya que la noche antes de que se vaya le conté que comenzaría a salir con alguien, me ilusione creyendo que le había molestado... pero no fue así. A los dos meses de haberse marchado, lo encontré por casualidad afuera de la tienda de libros a la que siempre iba a comprar, estaba del brazo con la pequeña niña que ocupaba el lugar en su corazón que yo quería.  
Me quedé de hielo al verle sonreír como si todo estuviera bien, mientras yo sufría como una idiota por él. Y mi rabia sólo aumentó más, ya que al verme dibujo la mejor sonrisa que tenía para mí. Sinceramente no lo soporte, agarré más fuerte los libros que tenía en la mano y hui de ahí. Ya se imaginarán por quien fueron las lágrimas que derrame en ese momento. Mientras corría del lugar imaginaba que él estaría en casa y me consolaría como solía hacerlo... que tonta soy.  
 _ **-¡Lucy!**_ \- y ahora hasta su voz imagino. Que patética me siento - _**¡Lucy espera!**_ \- ese no es un producto de mi mente, sentí como algo caliente tomaba mi brazo con fuerza y me obligaba a detenerme.  
No quería voltear a mirarlo, las lágrimas de seguro habrán corrido el maquillaje que me aplique para disimular las ojeras.  
 _ **-H. Hola Natsu**_ \- debo estar tranquila, así no se dará cuenta de nada.  
 _ **-¿Que te ocurre?**_ \- ¡nada grandísimo tonto!  
 _ **-¡E. Estoy bien! se me metió algo al ojo y...**_ \- rápido Lucy piensa en otra excusa más creíble - **¡Y!** – me interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar hablando.  
 _ **-¿Tienes algún problema con el muchacho? Ese que habías mencionado el...**_  
 _ **\- ¿El día que te fuiste de la casa?**_ – ¿ahora quien se queda sin palabras?  
 _ **\- Tenía que hacerlo yo**_ \- no necesito que me expliques nada.  
 _ **-Entiendo. Me alegro por ti y... Lissana.**_  
 _ **-¡Espera que! No tengo nada con ella**_ \- ¿acaso me toma por idiota? ¡No voltees Lucy! O seguro terminaras creyendo en el!  
 _ **-¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿Que no sé qué pasan cosas entre tú y ella? ¡¿Que no me dejaste sola para poder estar con ella?! ¡Por favor Natsu! ¡Al menos se hombre y admítelo!**_ – le dije ahora volteando y tirando uno de mis libros en su pecho y el sujeto la mano que use.  
 _ **-¡Que no tengo nada con ella!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-¡Claro! ¡¿Entonces te fuiste de la casa por puro gusto?!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-¡ME FUI POR TI!**_ \- ¿qué? - _**¡Eres una tonta Lucy!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-¡No me digas!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-¡Lo eres! ¡Vienes a contarme que te gusta alguien y quieres comenzar a salir y hacer una historia de amor juntos y!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-¡Te lo conté porque eres mi amigo!**_ \- esto es bochornoso, la gente nos está mirando y susurra cosas - _**¡Y... sé que sólo serás eso!... y... No me gusta…**_ \- me debo ver tan horrible ahora. Con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y el maquillaje corrido.  
 _ **-Yo estoy cansado de ser tu amigo**_ \- eso me dolió.  
 _ **-Pu. Pues ya no lo seas entonces**_ \- ya no quiero verlo, estire con fuerza mi brazo para crear distancia entre nosotros , pero él no me soltó.  
 _ **-Está bien**_ \- estrecho mi pequeño cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos y escondió su cabeza en mi cuello- _**me gustas.**_  
 _ **-¿Natsu?**_ \- ¿Estoy soñando?  
 _ **-He estado enamorado de ti desde que te conocí -**_ ¿Se está burlando de mí? - _**¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecta?**_ \- su cabello me hace cosquillas y su colonia embriaga mis sentidos - _**¿sabes lo difícil que es para alguien como yo siquiera considerar tener una oportunidad contigo?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Pe. Pero tú eres dulce y atento. Bueno escuchando y**_ \- me abraza con más fuerza - _**la persona más importante en mi vida...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-¿Entonces porque dijiste que habías encontrado a alguien más?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Porque este amor unilateral duele mucho**_ \- separó su cabeza y clavo sus ojos verdes en los míos.  
 _ **-¡Que no es unilateral!**_ _ **¡No Te**_ _ **imaginas lo que espere por esto!**_

 _ **-¿Esperaste q**_ \- la pregunta murió en mis labios... mejor dicho en los suyos. Ya que se apoderó de mi boca como si estuviera tomando agua luego de una sequía.  
 _ **-¡Eres imposible!**_ \- me beso de nuevo - _**Además eres una testaruda**_ \- ¡niño tonto! ¿Quién se cree que - _**pero me encantas Lucy**_ \- es súper dulce... un momento.  
 _ **-S. Si es cierto eso que dices entonces**_ \- lo empuje para poder alejarlo de mí - _**¿Porque te fuiste de casa?**_ \- se frota la nuca con una de sus manos.  
 _ **-Estaba celoso**_ \- ¿Acaso está... sonrojado? - _**¡Dijiste que te gustaba otro tipo y yo...! No podía competir con él ...**_  
 _ **-¿Tu? ¿Inseguro?**_ \- hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y desvía la mirada.  
-Ya te lo dije - fija sus ojos en los míos - _**para mi eres perfecta y, conseguir que los chicos te quieran no ha de ser complicado. Conformarme con ser tu amigo... No lo quiero, no le deseo ese mal a nadie.**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **-¿Tan malo es ser mi amigo?**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **-Lo es si quiero hacer cosas como esto**_ \- me da un beso fugaz en los labios - _**y eso es lo más inocente que pasó por mi cabeza. Si te muestro lo otro seguro caerías de espalda.**_ _ **  
**_Agarré el borde de su playera y lo besé a la fuerza, con toda la pasión y el deseo que le he tenido durante más de 7 años. Él no se negó ni reclamo nada, de hecho profundizó el contacto colocando su mano tras mi nuca y pegándome aún más a sus labios. Nuestras lenguas batallaron buscando un vencedor, y el ganó ya que por falta de aire me separe.  
 _ **-¡Te. Te amo Natsu!**_ \- le dije con la respiración entrecortada ¡Por fin se lo dije! Es como quitarme una carga pesada y dolorosa de la espalda.  
 _ **-Siempre te he amado**_ \- roza su nariz con la mía - _**¡¿Se puede ser más feliz?!**_ \- su sonrisa es contagiosa y me obliga a imitarlo.  
 _ **-Tal vez**_ \- me agarra de la mano y me jala hacía el lugar donde lo había visto con Lissana.  
 _ **-Ven, busquemos a Happy de la casa de Gray.**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **-¿No te estabas quedando con Lissana?**_ \- su cara es de confusión total.  
 _ **-¿De dónde sacaste eso?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Es que... como te vi con ella creí que**_ \- comienza a reír a carcajadas _**\- ¡¿Qué?!**_  
 _ **-¿Estabas celosa de Lissana?**_ \- asentí - _**¿Por qué?**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **-Siempre estuvo enamorada de ti y -**_ reía aún más fuerte _**\- ¡¿QUÉ?!**_  
 _ **\- Sale con un compañero de Facultad hace como 7 meses Lucy.**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **-¡¿Y cómo iba a saber eso?!**_ \- mis mejillas han de competir con los tomates.  
 _ **-La próxima antes de armar la película en tu cabeza, pregúntame. Así puedo disipar todo lo que te quite la tranquilidad.**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **-Yo... lo siento**_ \- no puedo con la vergüenza.  
 _ **-No tienes porque. Ahora que ya sabes lo que siento ¿Podemos?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-¿Podemos?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-O sea. Tu serías mi... ¿Novia?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-¿Quieres que está chica aburrida sea tu novia?**_ \- frunce el ceño.  
 _ **-Odio que te digan así**_ \- me apunta con el dedo - _**¡ni siquiera tú puedes llamarte así!**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **-Está bien.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-¿Qué cosa?**_ \- su ansiedad se puede palpar.  
 _ **-Ambas Natsu**_ \- ¿Acaso tengo que explicárselo con señas? - _**no diré más que soy aburrida y... si quiero ser tu novia.**_ _ **  
**_Me abrazo por la cintura y levantó mi cuerpo hasta que los pies quedaron a la altura de su rodilla. Estoy segura que me hará girar como trompo y.  
 _ **-Ahora eres solo mía**_ \- hundió su rostro en mi vientre _**\- donde alguien vuelva a mirarte de más se las verá conmigo.**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **-Eres demasiado celoso**_ – le digo mientras acaricio sus rosados cabellos. No me molestaba, de hecho me daba mucha felicidad eso.  
 _ **-Soy como un dragón Lucy, cuido lo que quiero para mí**_ \- no entendí la comparación, pero no tenía muchas ganas de preguntar . De ahora en adelante sólo me dedicaré a disfrutar de las atenciones de mi "dragón celoso"

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 **Si han llegado hasta acá, espero no haberlos matado de aburrimiento, gracias por leer :3**


End file.
